Life Finds a Way
by 5Rings
Summary: Is it possible to save Chloe and Arcadia Bay? Even if it is, is it possible for Max to live a normal life after all the atrocities she has seen? AU: whole story takes place in 2016 instead of 2013. Rated M for Sexual themes, depression, suicide, sexual assault and general swearing


"...You're Maxine Caulfield, and you're amazing."

Hearing those words from her, Max almost broke down into sobs right then in there. She then looked over the death and destruction going on not even a mile from her.

 _How can I be amazing. I caused all of this. All the pain and suffering for all those people. I am a monster._

Her thoughts were interrupted when Chloe started to hand her something.

"Max, this is the only way." The blue hair girl stated matter-of-fact-ly like she'd had just come to a conclusion.

 _The butterfly photo, it feels like its been years since that moment._

"You could use that photo to change everything right back to when you took that picture... All it would take is for me to... to..." She couldn't get her thought out as she broke down into violent sobs.

 _She wants me to kill her. I can't let that happen after all of this_

"Fuck that! No, no way! YOU are my number one priority now. You are all that matters to me" The brunette said wanting to make her thoughts crystal clear with her taller friend.

"I know, you've proved it over and over again" the punk went on but Max was to distracted to hear what else she had to say. She couldn't bare to even imagine what Chloe was feeling and what she wanted her to do. "There's so many more people in Arcadia Bay who should live, way more than me."

"Don't say that... I won't trade you." Max went on starting to cry harder now if that was even a possibility.

"Maybe you're just delaying my real destiny..." The blue hair girl cried. "I know I've been selfish but for once I think I should accept my fate, our fate

"Chloe" max managed to whimper through her tears.

"No matter what you choose, I know you'll make the right decision."

"Chloe, I... I can't make this choice"

"No max you're the only one that can"

With that Max knew what she wanted to do but couldn't come to terms with what needed to happen.

 _Why do I have to make this choice. I wish there was another way._

After this past week however she knew that wasn't possible. Whenever she had fixed one thing, something else was messed up worse.

"Max it's time" her friends voice breaking her out of her daze.

"Chloe... I'm so sorry... I... I don't want to do this" she was stopped when her friend embraced her quickly.

"I know, Max. But we have to. We have to save everybody, okay?" Max wanted to but couldn't speak, choked up from her anxiety and tears. "Being together this week... it was the best farewell gift I could have hoped for. You're my hero Max"

Max for a second was in awe. The girl she had now grown to love, so prepared to be death sentenced. She knew there was no talking her out of it.

 _If this is going to happen I need to do one thing first_

Before she was even finished with that thought she leaned in toward the taller girl cupping her cheeks, and planted a kiss on her lips. The kiss the shared in Chloe's bedroom was a burst of static even though it lasted merely a fraction of a second. This kiss however was the best feeling in the world to Max. Even in the situation just being that close to Chloe made her feel better. It was the perfect goodbye.

"I'll always love you... Now, get out of here, please! Do it before I freak." trying to distance herself from the brunette. "And Max Caulfield. Don't you forget about me."

Even though Max was never ready to do it, those words made it that much harder for her. Who she'd know come to understand as, the love of her life just confessed her feelings back to Max with her last words.

"Never..." The small girl barley managed to squeak out before turning to the butterfly photo that was in her hands.

The photo began to twist and turn as it became reality to Max. Right before she was thrown back in time she heard a loud 'Holy Shit' and a forceful tug on the back of her shoulder. And before she could look or ask what happened she was back in the bathroom where it all began.

She stood there unsure of what to do next. She just let the picture fall out of her hand and into the stall. She now anxiously waited for the door to open and Nathan to come in. And right on queue he wanted in and started mumbling to himself. For as much shit she has gotten into because of him she still felt a little bad.

 _If only your dad wasn't an asshole and got you the help you needed I would still be with Chloe._

With that thought Chloe came barging in the bathroom. She started searching the stalls and then went straight to Nathan.

Max could not bare to see her friends final moments and just sat down on the floor and cried. She had to cover her mouth to make sure the loud sobs couldn't be heard.

"What the fuck is going on" Chloe said switching her tone from fear to confusion.

 _Wait, I've heard this scene play out 20 times, that definitely didn't happen._

Although she was confused Max still did not want to see any of it happen, but with her brief thought she had managed to make a small sob escape from her hand. This caused Nathan to flinch and pull the trigger a little prematurely.

All she heard was Nathan drop the gun and start crying as the world around her began to shift flinging her forward through time.

When she came to she was sitting in a bright room causing her to flinch and shield her eyes. The room quickly started to come into focus though.

 _Wait, why the hell am I in a hospital._

She was siting in an armchair next to the bed and was scanning all over the room in a daze.

 _Wait, I'm not a patient_ she thought as she looked up and down her arms. She was wearing her typical jeans and a hoodie. _Then who is?_

Her eyes quickly darted toward the bed. And there asleep was Chloe, a sizable bandage on her right shoulder with that arm in a sling propped up by pillows. She quickly got up and examined the girl. Feeling her legs,arms and head. Poking her.

 _Is this real, am I dreaming. Oh please let this be real._

All her prodding caused the punk to stir awake. Her face was pure confusion as she also scanned the room. She tried to move her arms but winced and let out a loud groan when she tried her injured one. Finally her eyes met Max's. A look of pure happiness was on her face. Max had already started crying and now carefully climbed on to the bed and embraced her injured friend. Shoving her face into her chest letting out loud sobs. A few minutes of silence passed as they enjoyed each others closeness before the punk broke it.

"Max, What the fuck just happened. How did we end up here. Is the Storm still outside"

Max had forgotten about the storm, being just to excited that her friend was still alive. She quickly got up and ran to the window and moved the curtains.

 _Bright blue sky with birds chirping and everything._

Max sighed in relief. At least not now she thought as she checked her phone for the date

 _3:36 October 11, 2016_

Then she realized a big detail she'd just glanced over.

"Chloe, how do you know about the storm."

"Max, I have no idea how but I think when I pulled you away from the flying debris I came back with you."

 **A/N: Thank you for reading. This is my first official fan-fiction so I hope I did okay. Also please let me know anything, constructive criticism is very appreciated. But before anyone says anything I know this concept has been used before, it was an idea I had but apparently so did others. I tried my best to do it from a unique angle though. It was kind of difficult since it starts from the exact same point. Just a FYI that the story will branch into one that is very different than other ones on the site. (At least that I've read.) Well see you next update.**


End file.
